Regrets and Sorrows
by Animeotaku1827
Summary: Nana never regretted any decisions she ever made, no matter good or bad as long as it was for her sons, but that one incident that caused her to lose both of her son's trust, not only that but even lose the life of one of them, made her think 'I regret it so much'. Nana-bashing SkyArcobaleno!Tsuna, Twin!fic, Strong!Tsuna. fake character death. Sucks at making summary. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to do something different . A Nana-bashing fic...A bit depressing and Tsuna's hair and eyes are similar to my other fanfiction Do you regret it? This was actually my first version of Do you regret it but i acually changed a lot of things, since i hate Iemitsu a lot and you guys could say this was the first fanfiction i wrote. I hope you guys enjoy a different prologue of my other fanfic Do you regret it? And if you guys haven't read my other fanfiction, i hope you guys check it out!**

**This is a one-shot but i could continue this as a full story depending on your reviews...But for now, i'll keep it a one-shot;A different prologue of 'Do you Regret it?'**

Regrets and Sorrows

A brown haired-gravity defying boy with the most dullest, doe-like eyes ever seen in the eyes of a normal human being was seen limping through the streets of Namimori, wearing a simple, white t-shirt that was patched with dirt and equally squalid, knee-length short. His face was smothered with dirt and mud, scratches and brusies decorated the pale skin of the boy, making people wince in pity and sympathy, yet none actually had to courage to help the little child.

The child's name was Tsunayoshi. An abnormal boy that doesn't go to school yet has the mentality of an adult and an intelligence of a prodigy. He excelled in languages as well as science, maths and technology, maybe Culinary as well, yet none knew of his talents since he was never allowed to go to school, because Nana-san wouldn't let him, saying he is a demon child that will bring bad luck to all and that she'd rather have him in their house than bring bad luck to innocent people.

The people in the streets flinched at the dull and lifeless eyes of the boy, wondering what the boy had been through to make him look like... A mindless shell. Yet Tsunayoshi didn't care about the stares he was getting from other people. He doesn't need those look of pities and disgusts. He didn't care anymore. He was never welcomed into his own family and had been forced to mature at the age of two, ever since his 'mother' Nana, started hating him because of the change in his eyes. It was normally brown, but now it was turning amber and gold, with a tint of ruby, a colour that Nana said was fitting for a demon child.

Normally, a normal child would be horrified and traumatize by his own mother's words and actions, but not him. He doesn't acknowledged Nana as his mother, nor does he acknowledged his own father. They were simply people he was living with, well Iemitsu was working abroad, and were mere strangers to him. He bears no emotions to them, he doesn't think they deserve emotions from him, well maybe hate and anger.

Yet amidst those dull eyes, was a boy that is cheerful and accepting as the blue sky. People never saw through his fake mask. His broken mask was just that. A mask. In truth, he was childish, carefree and kind, kinder than any soul living out there. A saint wasn't a fitting title to him. He was more of an angel. A pure and innocent angel that has a heart of gold and a smile full of radiance and acceptance.

Tsuna inwardly smiled as he got closer to his house. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Why? Simple. He was going to die. Okay! Not in a literal sense but a fake death.v He had planned this out with his mother, Luce. Luce was his not blood-related mother, yet still feels like a real mother more than his biological mother. If it wasn't for Luce, he would have become a broken and emotionless shell, existing and living without a purpose. Luce saved him and he was willing to do anything in return. Even die.

So, he planned on faking his death and go live with Luce, something that the former wholeheartedly agreed on. Tsuna giggled mentally thinking of the expression on her face when he said that. The woman freaked out and started to cry histerically before breaking out on a fit of laughter, yet a lovable smile made its way through her face. Tsuna knew that Luce was scared of losing him but he didn't know why. At least he was very decent at making illusions, more decent that Viper, one of the few that loved him for who he is.

So tomorrow, he would fake his death at his working place and live with them, of course his appearance and name would be change in orther to not raise suspicions. If you're wondering how he knew of the mafia... It was simple. Vongola First Generation trained him. Awesome right? Well that's a story for another time, now that he was in front of his house, with a scowling mother in standing in front and a worried brother behind her. Suddenly she spoke, voice with anger that covered a hidden worry. Tsuna, no matter how much Nana appears to cover her love and worry for him and if, **_IF, _**she decided to even show her affections, he would never be affected by it, seeing as he feels nothing for her.

"And where have you been?" She thundered as Tsuna inwardly sighed. _'Oh great_' he thought sarcastically as he clutched his bag tighter to his chest. '_An argument is going to break out' _thought Tsuna. He inwardly smirked. Damn! Reborn was rubbing off on him! _'Might as well make it interesting_'

Tsuna ignored her and his brother as he walked passed them, not even sparing a glance towards them. He noticed the look of his brother from the corner of his eye; surprise and shocked. He mentally smirked. He blames Reborn. This was going to be fun.

Tsubasa, Tsuna's brother, looked at him in shock. Tsuna just ignored them. Normally, Tsuna would answer with a five word sentence ' Went out somewhere. Don't ask' and that would end the conversation. Yet this time, his brother bluntly ignored him as he stared into those dull, lifeless eyes in regret.

Tsubasa was his twin brother. They were identical, except for the hair and eye colours. Tsubasa's hair was pale blonde and was more spiky than gravity-defying. His eyes were a shade of, deep sapphire blue that contrasted with lighter blue at the middle. He was fairly handsome and quite lean, not at all like Tsuna. But Tsuna loved his brother Tsubasa, he just chose to distance himself away from him so that Tsubasa wouldn't be exposed to the cruel world that he had experienced. Tsubasa was the only person in the family that Tsuna loved and would miss when he dies, but Tsuna would distance himself, if it meant that Tsubasa would never experience the pain that he went through, not him, not his brother.

"Where were you, Tsu?" He whispered with worry and concern. Yet Tsuna ignored him in favour of walking up the stairs. Although it hurts to see pain in Tsubasa's eyes, Tsuna endures everything. It was all for Tsubasa and this was of little suffering compared to Tsubasa being hurt more if he experienced what Tsuna did. Tsubasafelt his breath hitched as he saw those cuts and bruises that decorated his brother's complexion. What happened?

Now that he looked at his brother closely, he could se the variety of bruises that covered his brother's body from head to toe. Some where blue and purple, even black, telling him that they were fresh and new. Others were green, yellow and brown, implying that they were healing, but the bruises were huge; something that you would've gotten from child labour. He saw the cuts and burns that were barely visible when he was looking at them. He saw the scars that decorated his brother's back. His eyes widened in horror as he took a step back and bumped into the living room wall. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the images that popped up as to why his brother looked like he had done labour.

The scars, the cuts, the bruises, the burns... It looked too much. He didn't know how much pain a professional boxing player would have felt from every punch, cut and broken bone they received, but even he can tell that his brother went through so much more. His eyes were turning glassy from the unshed tears that were threatening to fall and burst any minute now. Why didn't he notice sooner!? What has he done?

Nana, having enough of being ignored, stomped over to Tsuna and grabbed his arm, forcing the boy to spin around and lock gazes with her. "I asked you a question." She growled as she squeezed her son's arms harder. She glared. "Where have you been?"

Tsuna finally spoke, yet it was an answer that both Tsubasa and Nana weren't expecting. "And why do you care?" He asked with his stoic face and emotionless eyes. Nana, felt regret consuming her every being and an underlying pit of dread was forming her stomach, telling her that something bad was going to happen, het ignored it in favour of shouting at Tsuna.

"I am your mother!" She shouted as she slapped Tsuna. Hard. Tsubasa who was previously frozen in shock, snapped out of his trance and ran up to his fallen brother who was caressing his cheek on the floor. Tsubasa looked at his brother who had his bangs covering his face and snapped his head around to look at his mother in shock. "Kaa-san! Stop!" He shouted.

Nana looked at her other son and her eyes widened as she finally registered what she had done. She had slapped her son. Her precious son. Even if that said son was the cause of her fear, she still loved him. She brought up her right hand to cover her mouth that was panting in horror. She stretched her left hand to Tsuna who was looking at her blankly. "T-tsu-chan.. I-I'm s-sor-" yet never got to finish her sentence as her left hand got slapped away by Tsuna.

She felt a stinging sensation that was buzzing at her left hand but ignored it as she stared at her son in shock. Tsuna stood up shakily while Tsubasa trying to help him, yet was also slapped and glared at by Tsuna. Tsubasa flinched and backed away. He felt that something bad was going to happen.

"Please don't call me so casually, Tsubasa-kun, Nana-san" he said with a smile that was contrasting with the aura he was unleashing. "I do not know you well enough and you do not know me to call me with such familiarity" he continued as he crossed his arms around his back and sent a smile to them full of venom and hate. Yet inside Tsuna's mind, he was cracking up in laughter. 'Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that! Reborn, Alaude-nii, Daemon-nii! I'm blaming you! I'm turning sadistic!'

Tsubasa stared at his brother in shock. This wasn't his brother. His brother was kind and lovable, albeit quiet and shy, but nonetheless, kind. This person was nothing like his brother. Tsuna changed, and it was because of 'that' incident. He didn't know his own brother anymore. This person was not his brother.

"T-tsu-chan, w-what a-are y-" yet Nana was cut off again when Tsuna snapped his eyes open and openly glared at them. "Like I just said, Nana-san. Please don't call my name like you are close with me" he growled. Nana, feeling the need to correct her son and anger boiled through her veins snapped back at Tsuna.

"I am your mother and Tsu-kun is your brother! I will not take that tone with me young man! Understand!?" She snapped as she glared at her son. Not familiar with them? She brought him into this world! She raised him and sheltered him! She was the one who gave him a name and a home to return to! Yet this boy had the guts to say he wasn't familiar with them? The nerve of him.

This time, it was Tsuna's turn to snap. He unwrapped his arms from his back and crossed them at his chest as he leaned on the stair ledge. "Mother? You?" He asked incredulously as if not believing a word Nana said. He rolled his eyes as he snorted in disbelief. "I think a lion is a better mother than you" "T-tsu, s-stop" pleaded Tsubasa. "Shut up" growled Tsuna as he glared at his brother. Tsubasa backed down and lowered his head as he listened to Tsuna and his mother arguing.

Tsuna, seeing his brother won't interfere anymore, brought his attention back to a glaring Nana and glared at her with such ferocity from before. "Tell me, Nana-san... What is a mother?" He asked with a growl. Nana glared. "What are yo-" "A mother is someone who loves you and takes care of you. She is someone who cooks for you and helps you with your homework. She is someone that helps you stand back when you fall down. She is someone that will always be there for you whenever and wherever you are" said Tsuna as he uncrossed his arms, walked towards Nana and looked at her in the eye. There was silence for a moment.

"Tell me, did you do any of those for me?"

.

.

.

Nana couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. It felt like her whole world stopped.

'Someone that loves you'

Nana's breath hitched as her chest throbbed painfully with something that she had never felt before. A strong feeling that was eating her and consuming her from the inside. Her eyes widened in realisation. Love?... That's right. She looked down at her palms. When had she ever loved Tsuna?

'Someone that helps you stand back up'

Ah.. That's right. She was always the one that pushed Tsuna, hoping that he'd never go back up and just give up on life. To kill himself and disappear, something that she was hoping for... So why is she regretting everything she had done?

'Someone that will always be there with you'

Always there for him? Since when was she ever there for him? She saw him suffering yet she never did anything. She saw him in sorrow yet just ignored him. At his hardest times, she was never there, negelcting him and pampering her other son.

Nana fell on her bottom and she barely registered Tsubasa that ran up to her side and was asking if she was okay. Yet all her surroundings turned into a blur of colours and it was like time has stopped for her and Tsuna. She watched as Tsuna bent down to her eye level, yet still kept his distance. Then suddenly, he smiled. Not the kind and cheerful smile,no, it was a smile full of malice and venom. It promised nothing but pain and regret.

Tsuna brought up his right hand and touched his chin with his finger, feigning a thinking look in his eyes. Then he snapped up, like a light bulb that flashed above his head and discovered something complicated, yet in this case, it was pretty obvious. Nana watched as Tsuna turned to look at her, not glaring, yet his blank and dull look scared Nana even more. "That's right! You never did any of those!" He announced happily, albeit too happily.

Tsuna stood up and turned his back from the crying Nana and horrified Tsubasa. "You neglected me ever since I was two. Because of me being neglected, I was forced to mature. I had to fend for myself and work just to get money to eat and buy my necessities." He announced bluntly. Nana listened as her son spilled out all he had been throught, regret consuming her every being.

"But I must thank you for that, Nana-san" he said with a smile, yet it was a smile that reached his eyes. Nana and Tsubasa looked at Tsuna in shock. His smile was beautiful and breathtaking, like that of an angel. Why didn't they see his smiles before? His smiles were absolutely captivating, it was small but it was genuine. Then he looked at them straight in the eye and went back to his stoic face. "Because of you, I was taught that emotions are stupid and useless things that makes humans weak and vulnerable. They are pathetic and insignificant, they will only hinder you from achieving your goals." He stated. Nana looked in horror as Tsubasa mimicked her expression.

Was this really her son? What had she done? Her son was now emotionless, not cheerful and lively, but dull and lifeless. He looked like he had no heart and didn't care for the well being of others. How did her son grown up like that!? This was all her fault! If only she didn't neglect him... Would he still be the same lively and cheerful Tsuna from five years ago?

Tsubasa clutched the fabric of his shorts tightly as he looked at his brother in horror. His brother was gone and replaced with this emotionless and heartless robot, he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt tears running down his chubby cheeks as his chest throbbed painfully. He just wanted his brother back!

Meanwhile, Tsuna was literally crying from all the laughter he was building up inside. He really didn't want to say that but his Verde-nii wrote a speech for him and he wasn't the type to abandon someones hardwork. He didn't agree with what he said. Emotions are essential. They are what powers and helps you to find your resolve and determination. In his case, his resolve to protect his new family. Emotions make you stronger and to him, being stronger means that he could protect his loved ones better. And it was hard for him as well, to act like he didn't love his brother. He loved his brother so much, but he needed to distance himself from him. Tsuna wouldn't take any risks. But oh well, he was just acting. And he had a feeling Reborn-nii was filming this from the trees in front of his house. He inwardly smiled.

"T-tsu-chan, t-that's not t-tru-" said Nana but clamped her mouth shut as Tsuna glared at her in hate again. "I was also taught to not trust anyone. Humans are selfish beings that only care about themselves and not others. They will turn their backs on you if that's what it takes to reach their goals. They will throw you like trash if you are different. They will betray you over and over again until you slowly die and rot" he bluntly stated as he stood up and walked upstairs.

That one was from his Viper-nii. He didn't agree with that one either but he had to say ot to make it mroe dramitic. He mentally smiled as he felt Reborn-nii cracking uo from a nearby tree. He loved them very much, his new family. He wondered what Kyo-nii was doing now. He was just hoping he wasn't destrying Ro-nii. He didn't want to see any of them hurt.

Nana watched as her son turned his back on her and walked up the stairs. She looked at her sons retreating back that was taunting her and reminding her of every mistake and failure that she did. The scenarios of her failures, repeating and reminding her of how her mistakes caused the most beautiful boy she ever laid her eyes on, turn into an emotionless puppet that was...dead.

She clenched her hands and gritted her teeth as she saw her son walking away from her, yet before he could fully walk away,he turned to her and Tsubasa, flashing a smile that reached his eyes and seem to make him glow with happiness and joy. "Well, i must really be going now. I still have a job to do tomorrow, unlike you, Tsubasa-kun and Nana-san, I am busy..." Said Tsuna and just before Tsuna could fully turn his head away, they saw a small, yet beautiful smile and heard "Goodbye" and with that, he was gone.

At Tsuna's room...

As Tsuna arrived at his bedroom door, a normal wooden door with a name plate hanging loosley above him, he carefully twisted the knob and stepped inside his room, closing the door gently and landing in his bed with a thud. Tsuna then smiled. "How was my acting, Daemon-nii?" He asked as he twisted his head to his left and looked at the transparent figure of the First Generation, Mist Guardian.

Daemon smiled like a proud father that accompished his life long goal. He went up to Tsuna and patted his hair, enjoying the feeling as the soft, silky, brown locks tickled his fingers. He smirked. "Tsu, I rubbed of on you, huh?" He asked as he sat on Tsuna's bed and lifted the boy, earning him a squeak of surprise. He dispelled the illusion around Tsuna, with a flick of his wrist, revealing a pale, white boy with bluish-white gravity-defying hair with streaks of silver found shimmering from the rays of sunlight that found its way into his room through the window. His skin was white, whiter than paper, white as untainted snow. Compare his skin to snow and see the difference. Although underneath the smooth, soft and pale skin were faded scars from 'that' incident two years ago, when Tsuna was six.

His caramel eyes changed from light brown to a deep, royal, sapphire blue, contrasting with lighter blue at the bottom, with gold and amber glistening in those eyes that was shimmering with love and kindness. His eyes resembele the sky at sunset, a sky blue with fading amber and gold that was glistening, like it had a mind of its own. Gold linings surrounded the pupil of his eyes. Overall, his eyes were stil huge; gargantuan even, but it was captivating and simply astonishing

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his chest and rested his chin on Daemon's chest. He looked up at him with the most adorable pout that can send, even the strongest men melting in a puddle of goo. "I've become sadistic!" He whined.

Daemon chuckled at Tsuna's attitude and smiled at him. He rubbed his hand on Tsuna's hair and kissed the little boy on the forehead, with Tsuna closing his right eye and still pouting. "I did, didn't I?...Just don't tell Luce..." He said as he winked at Tsuna and placed a finger on his lips, telling Tsuna that it was a secret." She'll kill me" he mutterred as he shivered. Yes, Daemon, one of the strongest people in history is scared of a woman.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned" is what they said and even Daemon believed in that quote. Even if he was a sadistic and creepy bastard, women scare him the most. Tsuna giggled and poked Daemon's cheeks, gaining attention from him. He smiled, sadistically. "Too late, Reborn-nii already filmed the while thing and is probably showing it to everyone" Tsuna smirked as he saw the look of horror in Daemon's face.

Daemon looked at Tsuna in horror and screamed an unmanly scream. He hastily got up but carefully lifted Tsuna and gently put him on the bed before proceeding to tear his hair out. "Why of all times are you sadistic now, Tsu!?" He shouted as he kicked the wall. Tsuna laughed quietly and smiled at him. "I learned from the best!" He exclaimed as he pounced on Daemon and wrapped his arms around his neck and giggled.

Daemon, even though he was going to die later on, smiled at the little boy and ruffled his hair. He laid Tsuna on the bed and tucked him in. He smiled gently as he kissed Tsuna's forehead. "Ok, ok... Sleep... You have a long day of dying tomorrow and i can't wait to see your illusions" he chuckled as Tsuna yawned cutely before submitting into darkness.

Daemon smiled again. Really. Tsuna was the only person that can make him and the others act like this. He knows why. It was because Tsuna is the perfect sky that will accept all, enemies and allies alike. That was the reason Luce was scared of losing him. They all loved Tsuna, {others seeing him in a different light (he thinks he's begining too) } and would do anything to protect and gain the happiness of the boy. They would go through hell and back again and again if that's what it takes to make the boy happy.

As he was about to leave, he heard Tsuna muttered cutely, "Good night, Daemon-nii" said Tsuna groggily as he clutched his stuff lion tighter and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a small yet beautiful smile that never fails to make his heart beat faster and make him feel a sense of acceptance and love, something Giotto gave to him, yet Tsuna gives him more.

"Goodnight, Tsu... Sweet Dreams" and with that, Daemon disappeared into a swirl of indigo mists that was glowing with warmness from his meeting with Tsuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ey guys! Sorry for the late update! And by request from a lot of you people, I decided to continue this story as a separate fan fiction! I hope you guys forgive me for the late update! I was at Wexford over the weekend at my Grandmother's house and she had no internet! None! Nada! Also, Sorry, Khr plot bunny visited me a lot over the weekend, so I may post another story later on, ehehee... And I only got home now, so, please forgive me! Btw, Wexford is over a three hour car ride from where I am living**

**Well, anyways, enjoy this chappie! And sorry if it seemed rushed, I was writing this in the car on my ipad. And also, I wanted to try a different writing style.**

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna looked above as the sun scorched down on his figure, the rays falling gently onto his milky skin as it left a stinging sensation burn on it. The azure sky surrounding him as mocking jays tweeted a merry tune, dancing and chirping happily, the streets buzzing with people rushing to get to work or simply taking a stroll. Tsuna sighed as he wiped the sweat trickling down his temple. He closed his eyes in content as he straightened his body and inhaled through his nose, taking the aroma of cement mingling with the sweet scent of pastries. He exhaled the same amount of breath as he let his body relaxed.

Today was the day, the day he was going to 'die'. The day that 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' would be erased from existence. It was the day where he could finally enjoy the comfort and love of his family without having to go back to the wretched place that he was forced to stay for two years. He was finally able to go to the place where he could definitely call a 'home'. He smiled softly as he stopped the concrete mixer from mixing the cement and yawned tiredly, stretching out his tire limbs as he started to walk at one of the few entrances of the construction site, just a large wooden wall preventing him from getting a peek of what was outside.

As he arrived, he plopped himself down on the sandy, dried stratum of soil and fished out his lunch from his small bag along with the chopsticks, beaming inwardly from now being able to consume Luche's heavenly food. He leaned against the wooden wall and opened his breakfast. Yes, breakfast. Tsuna never had enough time to eat or prepare his breakfast during the morning, and at the evening, Nana and Tsubasa's presence downstairs prevented him from going in the kitchen and make the breakfast that he would eat in the morning. So, Tsuna was thankful for Luche taking the time to prepare something for him, usually quite a hefty amount of food, but nonetheless, Tsuna was thankful for Luche's patience with him, since Nana never seemed to hold the same amount of patience Luche did.

Tsuna shrugged as he took his chopsticks and dug in his bento, savoring the creamy flavor of the omelet. Tsuna didn't really care if Nana didn't cook for him or spend even a speck of her time to spar a glance to him. Nana , to him, was just a stranger that he had lived with for two years of his life. Luche was his real mother and that's all that matters. It was always like that ever since he was six, two years ago. Tsuna snorted mentally. He never knew that two years could change a person completely, well, change him completely.

Two years ago, he would have been the same clumsy and no-good boy that everyone made fun off in school.(He was dropped out of school two years ago) Two years ago, he would have been the same boy that was oblivious to what people feel, see and do. Two years ago, he was blind to the cruel world that always surrounded him ever since he was born. And two years ago, he would have been the same boy that loved Nana as his mother, promising her happiness and joy.

But he wasn't the same Tsuna. He was still clumsy, but he wasn't no-good. That's to be expected since Reborn, Daemon and Alaude drilled everything they know into his head.(Of course not anything related to 'things' that may taint Tsuna's innocent and not-Yaoi mind) Tsuna learned to observe people, what they are feeling and see right through their lies and masks, while he himself, blended right in the crowd. Tsuna had a full out blown experience with how the world could be cruel and it's greed for power and money...And most of all, Tsuna doesn't care for Nana's happiness or joy, but for his new family and his brother's. He changed, and He doesn't regret a thing, nor will he ever regret a thing.

Tsuna smiled mentally as thoughts of his new family appeared in his head. _'I can't wait to spend even more time with all of them_' he thought as he drank a bottle of water, sighing in content as the sensation of the cool liquid soothed his parched mouth. _'It's so hot and it's only nine in the morning_ 'thought Tsuna as he took a bite from his octopus, shaped hotdog. He sighed and gazed up the tall, incomplete building that was only red metal poles, the same poles just hanging above a spot, fifteen feet away from him, looking a bit unstable as the rope that kept it from falling under gravity swayed lightly at its height.

_'You know, people are so stupid...Someone could die if those poles fell' _thought Tsuna as he took another bite from his breakfast, savoring the burst of heavenly flavor in his mouth and ignoring the glances that the others sent him. He just had his normal and dull look plastered on his face again as he stared back blankly when they stared too much, immediately making them turn away. He snorted mentally. 'I_t's rude to stare...Don't they know that?_' Tsuna was never a fan for attention and becomes uncomfortable when people stare at him too much.

Reborn always said that his low self-esteem was commendable to which he pouted at. Tsuna knew he wasn't confident and hated to be the centre of people's attention, but his self esteem wasn't that low. Tsuna huffed inwardly as he looked up the bright blue sky displayed and towering right above him as clouds floated at mid-latitude, moving and forming shapes that made Tsuna giggle lightly. '_That cloud reminded me of Muku-nii'_ Tsuna let the corners of his mouth twitch up a little, enjoying the quiet time he has for himself.

Tsuna sighed as he closed his eyes, head still facing upwards at the sky. But how was he going to die? He knew that he needed to use his illusions, and he really wanted to make Daemon-nii and Mammon-nii proud, but what should he do? He really wasn't a fan of gore and blood, well, he could do it, but he doesn't want to. Gore and Blood reminded him to much of an experience that haunted not only him, but also Reborn, Giotto and the others. Tsuna knew that they all want to forget about it, but of course, it's impossible. You can't always get what you want, it's just life.

Daemon, Mammon and Mukuro drilled into his head on how to create illusions and surprisingly, Tsuna adapted to it quickly. He got the hang of it after a few days, most would take weeks, and Tsuna could never forget the proud grins on their faces, something Tsuna vowed to see them more often. But what Tsuna doesn't know, was that his illusions weren't exactly what you would call 'Illusion'.

_'But how should I fake my death? Should I make it gory for Daemon-nii and Muku-nii? Or should I make it as less blood and traumatizing as possible for Mama Luche? But then, Reborn and the others would 'train' me again and I don't want another taste of their training_' Tsuna mentally shivered at Reborn, Colonello and Lal's spartan training.

Those three were really sadistic, even though they were only fourteen, six years older than him, they held the same, actually more, sadistic tendencies than a demon itself. They would shoot bullets at him, throw him in a tank full of piranhas, electric eels, and sharks, perform electrocution just to wake him up, and sometimes, Tsuna would even wake up and himself hanging off a jet, wearing his pajamas, dangling off a rope thirty thousand feet in the air as Reborn watched him scream his head off and even eating popcorn.

Tsuna shrugged. _'I'll think about my death later'_ Yes, he procrastinates a lot

xxXX00O00XXxx

Nana stared at the bare; dining table placed in her kitchen and approached it. She trailed her finger as she walked, memories of her failures and joy replayed in her mind. The sun casting a shadow over her as her shadow portrayed on the dining table.

_'Mama! Mama! Tsu-chan will protect Mama and nii-sama!'_

_'Mama! Don't cry! Papa will come back!'_

_'Tsu-chan, loves Mama!'_

_'P-P-Please don't h-h-hurt, T-Tsu-chan'_

_'D-D-Does M-Mama hate T-Tsu-chan?'_

_'T-T-Tsu-chan is s-sorry'_

_Mother? You? Tsuna snorted. I think a lion is a better mother than you'_

_'Humans are selfish beings that only care about themselves and not others. They will turn their backs on you if that's what it takes to reach their goals. They will throw you like trash if you are different. They will betray you over and over again until you slowly die and rot'_

_'Goodbye'_

Nana felt tears gathering at the brim of her eyes as she cupped her mouth to prevent the sobs from coming out. She saw her shadow smile wickedly as she turned her gaze away from it, closing her eyes tightly. She couldn't let Tsu-kun see her like this. She couldn't let her weakness be shown to her son. She can't let her other son hate her as well...but something in the back of her mind keeps nagging her that her Tsu-kun will eventually lose his trust for her. That Tsubasa would never see her as a mother again. That Tsubasa could never trust the very woman that gave birth to him, and the thought always made Nana's chest twist in unbearable pain.

Nana looked at the transparent window where a blue sky could be seen and yellow rays of the sun passed through her kitchen, illuminating some parts while others were shadowed, mocking jays fluttering their wings outside the window as they stared at her. Why did she start to fear Tsuna again? Why did she start to neglect her son? Why did she change? Oh yeah, it was when her son's eyes changed color from his caramel brown, to bright amber with what she thought, had a light red hue

The one thing that Nana hated is the colour red. Red means **blood**. Red means **pain**. Red means **Death**. Her son was **cursed**. Tsuna wasn't her son anymore. She couldn't be associated with a **demon**. She read it in her old books; human's with any kind of eyes in similar colour to any shade of red is a demon that will bring hell and bad luck to your family, that the only way to save your loved ones was to neglect the said demon and pretend that he never existed. Nana thought that killing him would be better, but she couldn't get caught. I mean, wouldn't killing the demon be the best for her and everyone?

Nana's breath hitched as she collapsed on her knees, sobbing on the kitchen floor. She looked at her reflection that was displayed dully at the oven just about five feet away from her as the image of blood surrounded her. She clutched her eyes shut as she cupped her mouth harder, now using both hands. _'I'm the real __**Demon**__'_ she thought. She was the real witch, the real demon. Tsuna wasn't the demon; it had always been her and will always be her. Nana opened her eyes as she looked at her reflection again. A woman with a sinister smile, showing her white sharp teeth and blood red eyes stared back at her.

'Anyone who thinks and wishes for the death of their own _**kin**_, their own _**blood**_, their own _**flesh**_...Was the real _**demon**_'

xxXX00O00XXxx

Tsubasa looked at his fallen mom who cried herself to sleep on the floor. He had just woken up and expected to see his mom cooking and humming a tune but it seemed that his mom fell asleep. His moms looked peaceful in her slumber but Tsubasa knew that a person can't just fall asleep on the kitchen floor. He approached her as he knelt down and carefully shook his mom awake, trying not to startle her awake. Well, what do you think he'll do? Carry her bridal style? He's eight and Nana is a grown woman that's thrice his weight.

Tsubasa looked at his mom's face and saw tear stains decorating her face as occasional hiccups left her parted mouth. He frowned. '_Mom was crying...It must be because of Tsuna'_ he thought as he sighed. No matter how much he loved his mom, he couldn't agree more with Tsuna. Nana neglected Tsuna and a part of him always seemed to hate his mother for that, but another part of him will always say that he should never hate the woman who raised him. Really, his mother was kind and gentle, but he still remembers everything Tsuna confessed yesterday and it was all because of Nana. He sighed.

"Mom, Mom, wake up...You'll catch a cold here if you stay on the floor" whispered Tsubasa softly as he gently shook Nana. Nana stirred in sleep as she blinked dazedly at her son with blood-shot eyes. Tsubasa frowned further but didn't let his mom see it as he put on a fake worried look. "Mom, why were you sleeping on the floor?" He asked as he moved away a little to give space for his mother.

Nana smile gently."Nothing, No reason, Tsu-kun" she said as she stood up and ushered her son to the bathroom. Tsubasa couldn't help but feel a little disgusted by the fake smile on her face. Ever since yesterday, his image of his mother changed drastically and he doesn't know if he can trust his mother as his mother any more. He doesn't know if the woman in front of him could be called a mother. He lightly shook his head as his face scrunched up mentally. _'What am I thinking? Of course she's my mother. I love her and I shouldn't be thinking of anything else about her.'_ He thought as he tried to smile gently, but inside he felt wrong.

"Okay, mom...But where are we going?" He asked her as he helped her stood up, offering a hand to her as Nana took it. She stood up with the help of Tsubasa and Nana patted her skirt as a flash of pain flickered in her eyes but it was gone the next second. "Um...Somewhere! It's a surprise!" She said as she quickly ushered him out, Tsubasa staring suspiciously as his mother's back was turned. He shrugged as he went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Nana waited until she heard the bathroom door closed and let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her chest.' _Thank goodness Tsu-kun didn't ask me anymore'_ she thought as she brought her line of sight to the window a look of determination flashing through her eyes as she fisted her free hand in her skirt. _'I'll make it up to you, Tsu-chan...I'm sorry'_

She turned back and started to rummage through the cupboards, looking for the frying pan. She then got the ingredients she needed to make an omelet, as well as the utensils and started cooking, trying to pass the time as her nervousness heightened. She gulped down her saliva as she thought about the possible outcomes of her meeting with Tsuna, now that the boy had completely lost her trust in her.

Nana's faced scrunched up in pain as she felt tears gathering in her eyes again. She shook her head as she tried to think of good outcomes. _'Tsu-chan will forgive me...If not, I'll just try again until he does_' she thought determinedly as she finished up the last bit of her cooking, and just before her son came back to the kitchen wearing a gentle smile.

"Smells good, Mom...But why are you putting them in bentos" asked Tsubasa curiously as he approached his mother who just finished putting the packed bentos in a plastic bag. He wore a simple blue shirt and light grey shorts and ran to his mother, helping her pack up as he carefully placed the bentos in the plastic bag. Nana smiled a little and bent down on her knee, patting Tsubasa's head. "Would you like to visit, Tsu-chan?" She asked nervously.

Tsubasa's eyes widened and as the words sank in; he tackled his mother in a hug and beamed up at her. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Thank you, mom!" He shouted as he ignored the slight ringing of bells in his head, shrugging it off as him being paranoid. Why would he feel something bad was going to happen when he was just going to visit his brother? Nothing could happen, right? It was just a simple visit, nothing else could happen, right? Tsubasa shook his head lightly as he broke the hug and looked up at his mother, smiling a big toothy smile that revealed his pearly white teeth. "When are we going?" He asked excitedly. Nana felt her chest twist in pain a little at seeing the large smile on her son's face.

_'Tsu-kun never smiled at me like that before'_ she thought before faking a smile, trying not to burst into tears as Tsubasa ignored his mother's weird behavior. "Well?" He asked again. Nana was brought out her train of thoughts as fake laughs erupted from her mouth that sent Tsubasa feeling more disgusted at his mother's plastic-like face and behavior. Nana smiled, bit strained by the looks of it. "Right now, if you want!" She beamed as she stood up and grabbed the keys from the counter, bringing out her hand and signaling Tsubasa to take it in which he obliged. "Un!" He happily beamed as his mother put on his shoes, walked out the door with him and locked it.

They walked through the streets of Namimori in comfortable silence, Tsubasa glancing up at his mother from time to time; wondering what caused her to change. His face scrunched up in thought. 'Mom just wants to make it up to Tsu...But, what is this feeling that keeps on telling me to go back home' he thought as he unconsciously gripped his mother's hand tighter

Nana, feeling her son's grip on her tighten looked down and squeezed his hands in worry, effectively gaining attention from him. Tsubasa spun his head around to look at his mother in confusion. "Is something wrong, Tsu-kun?" She asked with concern laced on her voice. Tsubasa smiled as he shook his head. "Nothing, mom. It's just; do you know where Tsuna is?" He lied smoothly as he mentally sighed in relief. 'Smooth Tsubasa, Smooth'

Nana looked at her son skeptically before shrugging and smiling. "Un! I saw him go once into this construction site" she said as she turned her gaze away from her son and looked straight back to her path, in case she bumps into someone and missing the dark look on her son's face. Tsubasa gritted his teeth as he fisted his free hand hard, drawing blood from his palm but he didn't care. A dark look came upon his eyes as he dipped his head low so that his mother couldn't see his furious, rage-filled eyes. _'She saw Tsu going in a construction site, said it casually and doesn't feel anything!?...'_ He scowled as he glared at the path in front of him as he walked with his mother. _'What if something bad happened to Tsu?'_

Tsubasa didn't know what was wrong with him. As every minute passed, his hate and disgust for his mother is heightening. He shouldn't think and feel like this. Nana is his mother! He shouldn't be thinking about thoughts that echo in his head, saying that Nana should never be called a mother, that Nana shouldn't be trusted, and that he should never listen to her. But why? Nana was the woman that gave birth to him, to Tsuna. Nana was the woman that went through highs and lows just to him and Tsuna to this world. She was the one who showered the- him with love and kindness, not Tsuna. Tsubasa felt his anger increase. That's right, Nana never showered Tsuna with the same amount of love and kindness that he was showered. Nana completely ignored Tsuna, neglecting his needs and even forcing his brother to work at a construction site that should not be a place for an eight year old child to be at

But Tsuna needed to be there. Tsuna needed to work in order to survive. It was understandable, but Tsuna is still a child. Tsuna should receive the same love and kindness that he receives, if not more. He knew that his brother was the kindest and most benevolent being out there, just clumsy, but nonetheless, passionate and accepting of anything and anyone weak or strong, ugly or beautiful, successful or unsuccessful, whether you're deformed or you're an angel; to Tsuna, everyone is the same and should accept the same love.

And that's what Tsubasa loved about his brother. He knew Tsuna never really hated their mother. Tsubasa knew that Tsuna forgave his mother already, but he also knew that Nana means nothing to Tsuna now. No matter how Tsuna may seem like a Saint, he also has his limits. No one can be perfect, and that same rule applies to Tsuna. Tsuna may seem to have a never ending patience, but Tsubasa knew that his patience for Nana snapped a long time ago. Even the most gentlest being could snap when pushed, and Nana was the trigger

So busy in his thoughts, he didn't notice that they arrived at the construction site Tsuna was in. Tsubasa only noticed as his nose perked up on the aroma of cement, smoke and other gases mixed with the sweet aroma of pastries from a nearby bakery. He snapped his head and looked directly in front of him. What he saw made him feel even more furious as he let go of his mother's hand and dashed forward, ignoring his mother's cries.

What did he see? He saw a bunch of grown up adults beating up his brother who was just eating peacefully. He saw Tsuna just minding his own business as three, muscular sun-scorched, coloured men approached his brother and started teasing him, even grabbing his brother's chin, Tsuna just ignoring them as he continued to stare blankly at them. Tsubasa thought that Tsuna's lack of response infuriated the three, so they grabbed Tsuna by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

Tsubasa felt rage filling up his chest as he took of his shoe and with precise aim, threw it at the guy who was punching his brother and hit the man's head, dead on the centre. "Get away from my brother, ugly!" He shouted, still quite a few distance from the offending beaters. This gained the attention from the three muscular men as they stopped their assault on his brother and snapped their heads to glare at Tsubasa.

"What the hell was that for you fucking brat!?" Shouted the man in the middle and Tsubasa presumed it was the leader of the group. He snarled rebelliously and glared as hard as he could, his eyes narrowing into bright amber slits, still keeping his distance."That's my brother you're hitting, bastards!" He shouted. Wait, wait, wait, let's playback

'That's my brother your hitting, bastards, Bastards, BASTARDS' How does and eight year old child like Tsubasa know that curse? Simple, internet. Dude, it's the twenty first century, it's high tech and advanced so of course children would know how to use it. And really, Call of Duty and Walking Dead is really popular among them now, so, it's no wonder that Tsubasa knows cuss words. Ehem...Back to the story.

The leader fumed in anger as he glared daggers back at Tsubasa, effectively freezing him in place. Tsubasa, however, wasn't frozen in fear, he was frozen there to say that he wasn't intimidated by them. That he will stand up to them and they cannot scare him. He stands firm and he's determined to make them pay for what they did to Tsu. His brother didn't do anything, yet these three came to bother him. If there was one thing Tsubasa hated, it was seeing people hurt his younger brother.

"What the fuck!? I don't fucking give no shit if the fucking brat is your shitty brother!" The man shouted as he approached Tsubasa, his lackeys trailing behind him. "And don't you fucking think that you'd get out of hurting me, Brat! You'll fucking pay and then we'll go after your brother!" He shouted as he towered over Tsubasa, his lackeys right behind him smirking and thinking how unlucky the kid is

Although people sent pitying glances at Tsubasa, no one came to help and instead chose to watch and pity him. Tsubasa scowled at the coward-ness displayed by the civilians. _'Cowards, the lot of them. I don't need pity from them.'_ He thought as he stared back with firm resolve at the men, momentarily making then feel uneasy at how Tsubasa looked bigger than what an eight-year old would be, but shrugging the thought, since they were full grown men going against a brat. With that thought, a new confidence erupted from them.

The leader laughed haughtily as an arrogant smirk crept its way onto his scar-filled face. "You're pretty brave brat, I'll give ya' dat...But..." The leader trailed off as a sinister look marred its way onto his face and grabbed the collar of his shirt, the air in his lungs was compelled to come out. "Brat...No one fucking insults me and gets away with it." Tsubasa felt his breath being pushed out and from the corner of his tear-filled eyes, he saw his fallen brother's eyes widening in horror and Tsubasa couldn't help but feel happy

Even if he was being choked, the expression on his brother's face was enough to comfort him and make him swell in happiness. Why? Simple. It meant that his brother cared for him and his well-being, meaning his brother loved him. Tsubasa sent a teary smile to Tsuna and Tsuna widened his eyes even more. Tsubasa turned his attention back to the smirking man. "D-D-Die i-in a h-h-hole" he muttered as the grip on his collar moved to his neck

The leader's smirk was wiped completely off his face as an enraged look replaced it. The leader snarled as he brought Tsubasa closer, staring at him eye level but holding the poor boy up. "Listen here boy..." He started as he spat in Tsubasa's face. "You're testing my patience...Don't make me fucking lose it, or else bad things will happen and-" but he never got to finish his sentence as the sensation of a cold metal barrel being pressed on his forehead stopped him. The leader turned to glare but stopped and gulped nervously. "Let the boy go or I'll shoot" said the new figure

The leader immediately let Tsubasa go as the new person grabbed handcuffs and cuffed the leader and his lackeys. The new man scowled as he glared at the men."You men are brave. Hurting a child in front of me, jail is a good place for you scums" said the new man as he called more people, the three being grabbed by men less muscular than them, but more powerful. They were armed while the soon-to-be put in jail men had nothing except their fists. The leader and his men scowled as he glared at Tsubasa. "You'll regret this, brat" he said as he was taken in the large van, a crowd od people forming around the construction site, many even going in.

The new person turned his attention back to Tsubasa and sighed. He bent down his knee and smiled gently as Tsubasa looked warily at the stranger. He was adorned with a simple trench coat, preventing people seeing his clothes, and black dress pants with matching black, polished dress shoe. He had silver spiky hair with narrowed cloudy, grey eyes and a scar extending across his right cheek to his right jaw. The scar didn't make the newcomer look intimidating. Au contraire, the scar emphasized his maturity and handsomeness. The newcomer patted Tsubasa's head. "Are you alright?" He asked

Tsubasa looked warily at him before smiling a little, seeing as the man meant no harm to him. "I'm fine, Thank you, sir" he replied. The man laughed heartily as he stood up and brought out an arm. Tsubasa took the hand and was pulled up. The man smiled as he ruffled Tsubasa's hair. "You're quite polite son. I like that." Tsubasa blushed at the compliment and dipped his head low, trying to disappear because of how embarrassed he is. Tsubasa opened his mouth to speak but couldn't even say a word as he felt himself being scooped up off the ground and being squeezed into a bear-crushing hug

"Tsu-kun! Are you alright!? I was so worried! The moment I saw them near you, I called the police! Are you hurt anywhere!?" Asked Nana. Tsubasa couldn't breathe as he tried to pry his mom off of him. The policeman, Nana assumed was a higher up because of the different uniform, laughed at the display of affections. "Now, Now, Mrs. Sawada...I think your son is turning blue." He said as he stopped the woman from suffocating her son.

Tsubasa sent a look of gratitude to the man as the man raised an amuse eyebrow to him, shaking his head and smiling gently, offering a hand to Nana. "Hello, It seemed that I haven't introduced myself properly...My name is Nakashura Yamiko and I am the head of Namimori's police department..." He greeted Nana. Nana smiled and shook his hand. "Well, you seem to know me, but I'll introduce myself properly...My name is Sawada Nana, Nice to meet you, Nakashura-san" replied Nana.

Nakashura smiled at the woman's kindness. "You were very lucky, Sawada-san. Normally, I wouldn't get myself involve in these, but children are a different matter...And I am lucky as well..." He said. Nana looked confused. "Why is that?" She asked with a tilt of her head, Nakashura's smile widening at the woman's innocence. "Those men were criminals that kidnapped kids and well...sexually harassed them" he said as he carefully picked his words, not wanting to traumatize the woman.

And it was true. Those men kidnapped children, boy or girl, and raped them till the children breaks, then they kill them in the most painful way as possible. They've been trying to catch them for months, and he didn't know what caused them to show themselves in daylight. Nakashura knew that they were planning something, if going in to daylight and risking being caught says something, it meant what they were planning were big. Really big, and Nakashura will not let that happen.

He has been the head chief of Namimori's Police Department for years and he can read people like an open book. He was observant and he wasn't called 'Third Eye Chief' for nothing. He could tell the culprit at first glance...At least that's what the rumors say about him. Nakashura didn't know where those rumors started, but he was quite confident in solving even the toughest cases in Namimori.

And his popularity isn't just well known in Namimori, it was also well known around Japan. 'The Chief that solved the 'Pandora' mystery and the case behind the suicide murder of a young woman' he solved them all. He was famous and he definitely lived up to his name...But these men, their movements were unpredictable, appearing in one place and disappearing in the next. These men may be tougher than they prove to be. Or at least, they were just lackeys while there was a bigger figure behind all this, and his intuition is telling him that he's spot on.

Nana gasped in horror as she cupped her mouth with her hands. "You mean...rape?" She asked with horror laced in her voice. If there was one thing Nana hated than the colour red, it was the harassment of young children. Ever since Nana was young, she was taught that children were precious and innocent. They were important to society because of what their imagination can do, and what their imagination can bring them to do. It is when you are a child that your mind opens up to things and become creative. Children were the success of the Earth, be it being groomed as a heir of a company or being acknowledged as a prodigy that could invent even the craziest things, to children, everything was possible.

But then again, Nana frowned mentally. 'I neglected Tsuna, so who gave me the right to judge them?' She thought as she turned her attention back to a frowning Nakashura. Nakashura nodded bitterly. "Its men like these that get me involve in cases with children. I view children as important to society, and when children are involved, i would personally involve myself as well

Nana smiled at the man's love for children. "That's nice to know, Nakashura-san bu-" but Nana was cut off as a blood-curdling scream resounded in the while area. They turned their attention to the scene and Nana felt her eyes widening in horror.

Tsuna was just minding his own business, thinking up of different gory and not gory ways to die to please his family. He never really showed his illusions to anyone except Daemon-nii, Mammon-nii and Muku-nii, so he knows that the others were dying to see his illusions. He smiled at his family's antics. They all act like children but he loves them anyways.

Tsuna was finishing the last bit of his bento when three humongous shadows looked over him. His eyes dilated back into its blank and dull look as he stared up and groaned mentally. 'Why do I always have to bring bad luck to myself?' He asked himself as he inwardly cried about how Lady Luck loved to make him suffer.. The men smirked as they started muttering to each other.

"Looks like we got our boss a big catch" said the first man. He had a ridiculous hairstyle, his hair dyed blonde and spiking in all directions, but somehow, it managed to look like a bird's nest, scars decorated his face as his muscular body towered over Tsuna. The man licked his lips as he grabbed Tsuna's chin, liking how the skin felt smooth and silk-like against his hands.

Tsuna only looked blankly at the men. He didn't even flinch when his chin was cupped and he was forced to look upright. He was used to this treatment and only thought of it as him going to be beaten up. The second man snorted as he jabbed the first man in the gut with his elbow. "Stop it Yato, it's for the boss" he said as he undressed Tsuna with his eyes, a feral grin on face. "But i wouldn't mind fucking the boy senseless before handing him over to boss" he said as he neared Tsuna and looked at the boy's exposed, milky collarbone that was taunting him to mark it.

The third one smirked as he bent down on eye level with Tsuna. He leaned his face until his lips were a few inches away from Tsuna. "I could use a good fuck...And this boy looks really good" he said as he licked his lips

Meanwhile, Tsuna looked stoic outside but on the inside he was confused. _'What does fuck mean?_' He thought as he mentally shivered when he felt murderous auras from the tree. _'It must be Reborn-nii and the others...But why are the mad?_' Oh Tsuna, you're too innocent."Please let go off me..." Said Tsuna, not knowing how seducing and arousing his voice was despised his blank tone. The men's eyes widened as they felt themselves get aroused by the voice from the boy's mouth as their grins turned even more unholy.

"Man, I can't wait to fucking hear his voice when I fuck him"

"Damn, He really is trying to seduce me huh?"

"The boss would have fun with you"

Tsuna ignored them as he became irritated even more, veins popping in his forehead as the men continued to fantasize over something he didn't know. 'Helloooo_...I'm right here! They're acting as if I'm not here'_ he thought as he became even more frustrated. He snapped when they continued to talk and he bit the guy's hand, effectively stopping their antics.

The man howled in pain as the others glared at Tsuna. Tsuna watched as blood oozed out of his hand and Tsuna couldn't help but wince. '_I think i bit too hard...'_ He thought as he took a step back. _'Maybe i should leave...right like now'_ and with that he turned to leave but was grabbed by his collar and sent smashing at the wall, his breath was compelled to go out as he gasped in pain. "You'll fucking pay for that, brat" said the man as Tsuna tried to pry his hands off of his collar. He didn't want to hurt them but he wanted them to let go off him.

"Get away from my brother, ugly!" Heard Tsuna as he felt himself drop unceremoniously onto the ground. His eyes widened as he looked straight ahead. _'Please, please, please...Not you...Not my nii-sama, no'_ he thought as he looked for the familiar turf of blonde hair and once again, complained to Lady Luck. There, his brother was standing with one shoe, the other being thrown to get the three men to stop breathing against his back.

Tsuna didn't care though. He tuned out as soon as he saw his brother. He tuned out the events that were happening. He only cared about his brother and he doesn't want his brother to be here. _'Why is he here? Why? Oh God, how would i die with my brother here?'_ That was the only thought in his head. He tuned out everything as he tried to think logically.

He couldn't die with his brother here. He knew that his brother would get broken-hearted by seeing him die. Tsuna knew how much his brother loved him, and Tsuna loved Tsubasa as well, but he has a new family now. How would he die if his brother was here to see his death? It was a hard decision to make. Make his brother witness his death and then go back to his precious family, or not die and suffer by staying with Nana.

Tsuna was only brought out of his thoughts when he saw his brother getting choked. He felt his eyes widened as his brother sent a teary smile saying 'I'll be okay'. He thanked the heavens that his brother was saved by another man as he sighed in relief. 'Thank you, Kami-sama' he thought as he stood up and patted his clothes. "Tsu!" He heard and Tsuna turned his attention to his brother who was running towards him, Nana and the new man that saved his brother conversing.

Suddenly, warning bells rang in Tsuna's mind as he felt his senses go haywire. He looked above and his eyes widened in horror as he brought his attention back to his running brother and ran towards him as fast as he could. He needed to hurry. He needed to get his brother out of the way...or...or…

Tsubasa looked confused as to why Tsuna looked like he had seen a ghost as he ran towards him. He saw Tsuna stretched out his arms and thought that he was going to hug him so Tsubasa copied Tsuna as well, but what he didn't expect was for Tsuna to push him out of the way.

Tsubasa felt something within him shatter as he let out a blood curdling scream

**I know, i'm really mean...Ahahaha i just love cliffies! Well don't worry, you'll find out soon enough what happened! XD**

**Well I hope you guys fav, review, and follow! /div  
><strong> 

**Until next time, Ciao**


	3. Author's note: nope not any Hiatus

Hey guys! By a lot of people's requests, i have decided to continue this Fanfiction as a separate story from Do you regret it? I feel really happy that you guys appreciate reading my stories and wait patiently for my updates becuase I procrastinate a lot, and by a lot, I mean a lot.

Also, I am sorry for not updating for a few days. As i said, i was at Wexford ( A county somewhere in Ireland) with my family and stayed there over the weekend. It's almost at the edge of the country and it's a two to three hour ride from where i am from and i only got back yesterday. I couldn't update over the weekend because grandmother's house does not contain any wifi. The horror! It was the worse thing i ever experienced, not having internet for over two days! Yes i make it sound so dramatic, but really, i cried. That's how much i love internet.

And thank you for patiently waiting. I made the previous chapter longer by two thousand words to make it up to you guys, and I think that the chapters would be pretty long for this fanfic, not like my other one.

Well, that's all i want to say, and I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as my other.

Regrets and Sorrows, Chapter 3 completion: 30%

Do you regret it? Chapter completion: 95%

Well, see you guys next time! Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the little late update! As I said, the amount of parties these last two weeks really got to me, so I caught a cold, and a real nasty one that I couldn't get out of bed. Sorry that I couldn't update, and I'm not quite satisfied by this story, so I'm changing a lot of things but I'm not disbanding it, so Don't worry! I might be able to put up the next chapter somewhere around this weekend since I'm feeling a bit better, but I make no promises!**

**Anyways, thank you guys for patiently waiting as well as for your kind reviews and opinions! I hope you enjoy this chappie! Also, Happy new year to you guys! Hope you guys had a great Christmas! **

Chapter 3…I think

Tsuna felt his eyes widening as the second past, his surroundings blurred, the only thing clear to his vision was his brother, time stopped as he stumbled to get to his feet and ran. Tsuna ran as fast as he could, even using his flames as a boost, the wind rushing past his ears yet he paid it no heed. All he cared about was his brother and he'd be damned if he lost Tsubasa.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Tsubasa looked confused. Why did Tsuna have a look of horror in his face? Why did he look so desperate? Tsubasa watched as his younger brother scrambled to get to his feet and ran straight to him. '_Maybe Tsu was scared because of earlier?'_ he thought, but that couldn't be possible. His gut feeling was telling him to stop Tsuna but why? He didn't see the need to stop his younger brother. He didn't see the need to do so. So why was his gut churning sourly as Tsuna came closer to him?

"Nii-sama!" Tsubasa watched as Tsuna stretched his arms out, a horrified look painting his features and by instinct, Tsubasa imitated Tsuna, only to be pushed out of the way as he felt strong arms pushing him with enough force as a train. Tsubasa gasped a large and sharp intake of breath as the air in his lungs were forced to go out, a dull throbbing in his guts where Tsuna's hands pushed him, but all that didn't matter as his eyes widen in horror and a blood-curdling scream erupted from his mouth, the noise of glass shattering within him echoing again and again.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Tsubasa didn't know how he felt. He didn't know how to feel. All he can do was watch his younger brother's body painted with ruby red blood twitch in front of him. Tsubasa didn't know what happened. One moment, Tsuna was running towards him, the next moment, he was pushed out of the way as large, red poles pierced through his brother, the sound of bones cracking, muscles and limbs tearing apart and blood splashing was all he heard.

He saw the way Tsuna smiled at gently, the red humongous poles piercing right through Tsuna's chest as he felt his brother's own, warm , scarlet blood burst right in his face and painted part of his body red. He saw the way Tsuna still smiled at him with acceptance and forgiveness, a sense of relief in his face that Tsubasa didn't understand. Tsubasa shook violently as his eyes trailed down to his hands, blood covering it was he screamed again, this time, his brother's name. "Tsuna!"

Tsubasa scrambled to his brother's side, ignoring the blood that seeped through his clothes and tried, with all his strength to remove the red pole that pierced his brother. He screamed and screamed as tears spilled from his eyes, mixing with the blood painted on his cheeks. "TSUNA! TSUNA! HANG ON! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOURE EYES! DON'T ! I'LL GET THIS OFF YOU! JUST DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he all but screamed as he grabbed the sharp metal pole and gripped it as hard as he could, the pole cutting through his palm and drawing blood from his hands but Tsubasa didn't care. "COME ON DAMN THING!" he shouted as he tried to pull the large pole out his brother, digging his hands harder but it was for naught, the large pole was stuck and it looked like it wasn't going to move.

Tsubasa glared harder as more salt-ridden tears spilled from his eyes, sobs and pants escaping his mouth. "GET OUT! DAMN IT! TSUNA! JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!... FUCK SAKE, GET OUT OF MY BROTHER! DAMN IT, OUT!" he shouted, sounding insane as he pulled harder, but the pole wouldn't budge.

"PLEASE, JUST GET OUT OF MY BROTHER! JUST GET OUT! PLEASE! GOD NO, NOT TSUNA! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OFF HIM, PLEASE...PLEASE…Please…please" he shouted as his arms felt weak. He fell on his knees as he closed his eyes shut, his eyes stinging from all the tears. "N-N-Nii-sama…" he heard weakly as Tsubasa snapped his eyes open. He took in the form of his gently smiling brother who was reaching towards him. Without any speck of hesitation, he took Tsuna's hands and cradled them in his chest, ranting and ranting his name, sounding insane. Tsuna just smiled gently at his older brother who kept on crying, no signs of stopping any time soon. "P-P-P-Please…D-D-Don't c-cry, n-n-nii-sama" he coughed as blood spilled out his mouth, trailing down to his chin and painting his pearly white teeth, skin looking even more pale than usual as the iron scent of blood mingled with his own strawberry like aroma.

Tsubasa tried to close his eyes, he really did, but the accepting and angelic smile on his brother's face prevented him from shutting his eyes close. Tsubasa wanted to shut everything out and curl up in a ball, hoping that all this wasn't real. That the person he treasured the most isn't dying in front of his eyes. That all of this was a sick nightmare that he'd wake up from and see his brother smiling next to him, saying comforting words that he loved, no _needed, _to hear from Tsuna's own mouth. This cannot be true. Tsubasa smiled, his lips twitching upwards and taking on an insane edge. His brother dying in front of him isn't real. His smile widened, looking more broken and insane than the previous. '_This is just a joke…That's right…Tsuna isn't dying. This is just a dream…I'll wake up eventually and then see Tsuna smiling and welcoming me again…Yeah, this is all one big dream'_

A sudden giggle erupted from his mouth, the spectators who were just watching in horror felt an incredible amount of shivers race through their whole bodies as more giggles escaped Tsubasa's mouth, bordering insane. Tsuna just looked at his brother in guilt and sadness, knowing what was going to come next. Tsubasa's giggles suddenly turned into small chuckles that quickly escalated to a broken laugh of denial. "**This isn't real! This is all a big joke! This is just a dream! Tsuna isn't dying!" **he laughed as he doubled over laughing like the whole situation is funny. Tsubasa wiped the broken tears from his sapphire eyes that dulled as he tilted his head, smiling at his brother as he caressed Tsuna's cheeks.

"**You shouldn't pretend, Tsuna...This joke isn't funny you know?" **He said shakily as his hands trailed to Tsuna's lips that were set in a gentle knowing smile. "**Tsuna…you can't die without my permission, okay?" **he continued as he then caressed his brother's lips. Tsuna just smiled gently, knowing his brother was in insane denial. "N-N-Nii-sama…" he said in a hoarse voice. Tsubasa's smile widened, almost reaching his ears, as everyone that surrounded the two felt a great amount of fear for the boy and could not explain the feeling of wanting, no having the need to run away. "**Yes?" **he said gently but more broken than ever. Tsuna smiled, still coughing out blood and tainting his angel-like skin."I-I-I a-always l-loved y-you…P-P-Please, f-forget m-me…F-F-Forget t-that I-I e-ever e-existed…L-live o-on and m-move f-forward…" he started as he felt Tsubasa's grip on his face tightened, but he didn't wince, only smiling gently.

"**What are you trying to say, Tsu? You're not going anywhere" **his tone sounding demonic and eerie. "**Don't joke, Tsu…It's not nice, you know?" **but Tsuna ignored all this as he continued. "F-Forget e-everything a-about me…F-Forget y-your u-useless b-brother…L-Love and E-Enjoy e-everything y-you c-couldn't d-do b-because o-of me… _**Live your life and give it your all, Take the chances, Take the fall**_" said Tsuna as the last part was said with so much conviction as his caramel, half-lidded eyes with broken sapphire ones.

Tsubasa laughed quietly. "**W-What a-are you saying, T-Tsuna? Y-You s-should s-stop t-this…I-It i-isn't funny a-anymore" **he laughed as he clutched his brother's hands in a tight grip. "**T-The e-effects are c-cool and a-all b-but o-one s-scare 's enough…"**

Tsuna kept speaking as he pried his brother's hands off of his, and weakly grabbed his brother's cheeks, caressing it as Tsubasa leaned in the touch. "I love you…I always have and I always will…Please, live on and move forward. I never despised you, or blamed you for anything…Just move on without me…" he said as his eyes started dropping, Tsubasa's smile dropping intensely. "Tsuna, Tsuna, Don't close your eyes…Don't, Don't, Don't" and just before Tsuna's eyes completely closed, his lips moved to produce inaudible words that were thankfully, conveyed through his eyes.

Tsubasa felt his brother's hand slip off his face as he tried to catch it, failing as it fell on the ground creating a splash sound with Tsuna's blood. Tsubasa watched his brother's eyes closed and his lips moved up in a smiled as he shook his brother. "Ahahah…Come on Tsuna. Don't sleep here. You'll get sick, you know" he said shakily as he fisted his hands on his brother's shoulder, gripping it tightly that a bruised immediately formed. "**Come on…**Wake up, The show is done…You can wake up now, Tsuna" Tsubasa tried again as his smiled slowly dropped.

"**Tsuna…**This isn't funny anymore. Wake up, **Now" **his voice turning ice cold, not asking anymore, but demanding. With his brother's lack of response, his eyes narrowed into slits, flashing fiery amber as the temperature around him dropped. "**Tsuna…If I have to tell you one more time to wake up, It won't turn out pretty…**" he stated as he waited for his brother to jump at him and say sorry, after a few minutes, his brother still laid on the blood-soaked ground, a gentle smile still playing on his lips with his closed eyes shadowed with his honey-brown locks with streaks and splashes of red.

Tsubasa snapped as he slammed his fist down Tsuna's shoulder and screamed. "WAKE UP NOW! I SAID WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"he screamed as he slammed his fists multiple times on Tsuna's shoulder, still hoping that his brother would wake up with a wide smile and say '_Got you there,Nii-sama!" _But nothing happened.

The sky darkened into a dull and grey colour, clouds multiplying as it blackened to match the colour of the sky, the sun, no longer shining, lighting with a hint of storm, raged through the sky as it cackled violently, mist, violent and thick mist surrounded the area, rain slowly dripping down on Tsuna and Tsubasa as it gradually increased, washing the blood of his face but not the sorrows. The elements of the sky are angered and furious. The sky cannot be found as the elements cackled violently and furiously, trying to redeem its lost sky.

"WAKE UP NOW! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME! DON'T-" Tsubasa was cut off from his rants as a hand clasped his shoulders. He spun around, intending to punch the person who dared interfere with him but his hands were just caught. Tsubasa glared at the offending person as he said in a cold voice, as sharp as a knife "**Let go off me, Nakashura-san"**

"I'm sorry, son…But he's dead" said Nakashura as he solemnly shook his head, saying for the boy to stop his rant. He watched the boy earlier with varying emotions of fear and sympathy. He was kneeling in front of the boy and it took a lot of courage for him to even go near the boy. The boy was in insane denial and he had seen may cases of this, but this was by far, the most horrifying one. Nakashura could tell that Tsubasa's brother –_Tsuna, was it?- _was important to Tsubasa, more than his own life. He saw how the boy denied everything that was happening and instead, chose to think that everything was a sick dream.

Yet that wasn't why he felt fear, no, It was the boy itself. The boy's giggles, words, and actions made him feel and think '_This boy isn't normal' _There were many cases of insane denials but the boy overpowered every single one of them, laughing crazily, smiling sinisterly and sounding like his sanity was stripped off of him. '_It probably was' _ thought Nakashura. The boy was acting crazed and it scared Nakashura to see such a child acting like Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smiled, a sinister one. "**He's not dead. Stop lying. There is no way Tsuna's dead…He's just taking a…Nap. He'll wake up eventually."** He stared as his eyes burned and flashed amber, looking directly at Nakashura's own grey ones as Nakashura felt fear course through his body seeing those hollow and empty eyes of the child bore through him. "**So let the fuck go"**

"Son, please…I know how you feel-" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? " snapped Tsubasa as his eyes narrowed even further, now taking on a hint of ruby that Nakashura couldn't explain. Nakashura was, and for the first time in a long time, afraid; afraid of this child, what the child can do despite his age and what could happen to him if he provoked the child. "YOU DON'T FUCKINGKNOW ME OR TSUNA! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT ME OR HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TSUNA IS TO ME, SO DON'T YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" screamed Tsubasa as he punched Nakashura straight across the face, a look of surprise flashing in his face as he cupped his swollen cheeks.

It was like time had stopped for him and the boy, trapped in a labyrinth that blocked out everything from the outside, only retaining him and the boy. And that was the scary part, being alone with a boy that could very well take his life and yet no one, no one can say a thing in fear of getting the same fate. '_This boy, he isn't normal. I could very well get killed on this spot' _ He felt hands on his shoulders and he snapped his head around, smiling bitterly as he nodded.

"Let me take care of this"

xxXX00O00XXxx

Nana was just conversing with Nakashura, until a familiar voice that screamed a blood-curdling scream reached her ears and without much hesitation, she twisted her head around just in time to see her oldest get pushed out of the way as her youngest get pierced with sharp red poles. Her grip on the plastic bag loosened as she fell together with it on the ground. A glass-shattering shrill come out of her throat as she felt her body rack with shivers and fear, her eyes rolling back as she felt faint and dizzy, wanting to sleep and pretend that what she saw was a nightmare; one that she'll wake up from. She gripped her ankle with more force than necessary as black spots invaded her vision. And slowly, slowly but surely, she blacked out.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Nana groaned as she clutched her throbbing head, her eyes blinking to get a clear image of where she was, but as she twisted her head around, all she saw was black. Up, Down, Left or right, all that she could see was the colour black. Nana panicked as she looked around, running and shouting, calling someone, anybody in this space that looked like an endless black abyss that sucked her in and kept her trapped there for eternity. She brought her hands up to her shoulders as she furiously rubbed them, feeling the icy cold wind ruffle her clothes, her breath coming out in the form of dry mist.

"**S**_eR__**v**__e__**S**_**Y**_o__**u**__**R**__i__**G**__ht_" Nana gasped as she snapped her head around, desperately looking for the demonic voice that echoed within the black space, the sound vibrating off the seemingly, invisible walls that could not be touched nor felt. "W-Who's t-there?" stuttered Nana as her head snapped to every direction, her heart beat fastening and blood rushing through her ears as she desperately tried to ignore the dull throbbing in her ears as well as the painful sensation in her chest.

"**T**_h_i_**S**_ is **y**_O_u**R** **F**a_**U**_l_t_, **A**l_L_ y**O**u_R_ **f**a_U_l**t**" the ominous hollow voice repeated over and over again, sounding like a broken record player as every word repeated itself, darker than the previous ones. The sound of sinister laughs echoing and vibrating in the hollow space as Nana clutched her ears, shaking her head and she shut her eyes closed, shaking furiously from the fear that was being implanted in to her by the same voice. "S-S-Stop…"

"**S**_eR__**v**__e__**S**_**Y**_o__**u**__**R**__i__**G**__ht"_

"**T**_h_i_**S**_ is **y**_O_u**R** **F**a_**U**_l_t_, **A**l_L_ y**O**u_R_ **f**a_U_l**t"**

"S-Stop…Please, Stop…" pleaded Nana as her grip tightened on her head, now fisting her hand in her hair, trying to block out the hollow voice that made Nana reminisce about all her mistakes, her pathetic life, her regrets, sorrows, guilt, anger, fear…everything; and it was all because of Tsuna, the one person that she should have treated like a valuable gem.

"**S**u_f_f**e**_**R"**_

"_**It hurts, doesn't it?"**_

"_**R**_e_G__**reT"**_

"_**Everything is too late"**_

"T-Tsuna…" Nana bit her lips as she tried to keep in the tears. That's right, she was suppose to treat her little angel like a precious gem that should never be exposed to the world's greed, to the lies that always comes out of every mouth, to the selfishness of humankind, to… everything…She threw Tsuna like dirt, without hesitation, she berated him, she underestimated him, thinking that Tsuna would give up easily, she kicked her own _kin _down, hoping he'll never get back up and worst of all, she_** failed**_.

"**F**Ai_l_**U**r_**E**_"

"_**You should have never been born"**_

"D**i**S_g_**R**ac_**E**_"

She failed as a mother, a woman that was supposed to love and protect her own child, to give him everything to grow up right, to play with him, dress him, to encourage him and support her child every single living day. She failed as a human, someone that was supposed to have emotions to make oneself a human, guilt, regret, sorrows, despair, jealousy, happiness…everything. She failed as a simple human, and she felt ashamed of even being alive.

"**You're a joke"**

Nana stopped crying, yet salt-ridden tears still stayed on her face as she looked up, seeing a familiar face. "T-Tsu-kun?" She couldn't be mistaken. The pale blonde, gravity-defying hair, the sapphire eyes that narrowed into slits, the lean and sturdy figure of the boy, due to sports, everything…Everything was the same. But the way he was looking at her in disgust, hatred, disappointment, shame, the way he was scowling at her, looking dejected to even see her face, the way his body showed complete and utter distrust and wariness, his eyes that conveyed his hatred and anger for her…Nana didn't know if this was her son.

She tried to smiled gently, as gently as she could as to not look broken, but her smile still looked strained as she held out a hand to her son, reaching to pat his head. "W-What a-are you s-saying? You-" Nana's eyes widened as her son slapped her hands out of the way, glaring at her even harder. "**You're a failure, a disgrace, a disgusting speck of trash…It's your fault, everything is your fault. You're a demon, not my mother. You never have and you never will be. I'm ashamed to even know someone like you, let alone you existing. You're an insignificant being that doesn't deserve to be alive" **said Tsubasa, the words piercing through Nana's heart painfully, one after another. Tsubasa smirked, his eyes turning red as he turned his back away from Nana, smiling happily and giggling, running away from her. Nana's eyes widened as her son stopped half-way, saying approximately three words that shattered her very being "**I hate you"**

"T-Tsu-kun…Wait!" she screamed as she scrambled to her feet, running after her son that was being engulfed in darkness, tears flowing down her face. This could not be real. Her son loves her, her son adores her. She wasn't a demon. This was just some illusion. '_This isn't real…There was no way Tsu-kun could say that to me. I know that Tsu-kun loves me. He'll never betray me' _she thought as she looked at her son's back determinedly. "Wait, please! Wai-" Nana felt hands covering her mouth and holding her back as she drifted further away from her son. She was shaking in fear as the ice cold hands trailed to her neck, slightly squeezing it as she flew backwards, hitting someone's chest and shivered when cold lips brushed against her lips. '_Help me'_

"**These are the consequences~" **purred a very familiar voice as the grip on Nana's throat tightened, making Nana gasp in pain. She desperately tried to get the air in her lungs, feeling weak and dizzy. She was going to die, and this is how she was going to end. She was going to disappear from this world and her own sons will never even stop to think about her. She was just going to be a faded memory that will soon diminish, leaving her existence unknown and never doing anything that may make them remember her; this was oblivion.

"**Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…Now, Now. Don't you think you can die without suffering~ you need to experience pain, and lot's of it before you die. Isn't that what you made Tsuna experience? Then as his mother, you should experience worse. It's only natural since, it **_is__**our**_** job as **_**his**_** mother, right?"**

Nana gasped as she snapped her head around, eyes widening in terror as she bit her tongue from screaming out loud. There, choking her was the very woman that caused Tsuna's suffering, her. A wicked smile was plastered on her face, her lips stretching until they reached her ears, eyes wide with insanity and lust, and not their usual brown colour, it was scarlet red, blood painted her face and clothes as well as her hair looking like a raccoon's habitat, sharp jagged glass sticking out of her arms and blood leaking out of her eyes, razor sharp teeth that was decorated with blood that seeped through the spaces, the red liquid trailing down her chin as she cackled wickedly.

'_What is this!? Help me, Please! I'm scared!'_

"**it hurts, doesn't it!? Seeing our sons hate us! Ha! Well this is what we get!" **screamed Nana's counterpart wildly as she leaned her head back, cackling. Once she was finished she looked at Nana in disgust and gripped her throat tighter. Nana's face scrunched in pain as tears gathered at the brim of her eyes, grabbing her counterpart's hand and trying to pry it off. But she failed, even when she dug her nails into her counterpart's skin, she didn't even wince. Nana gasped as she was brought closer, her face inches away from the razor sharp teeth that glinted dangerously, despite having the lack of lighting. The counterpart smirked.

"**Or should I say you…Your own sons hate you. Why would they hate me? Seeing as I'm just a manifestation of your desire to kill your son. Not only that, but also, I was born because of your hatred, guilt, sorrows, regret, despair and jealousy towards Tsuna…See what you did?" **Nana's counterpart smirked wider as she licked her lips, Nana shivering intensely. "**You created me, a demon…NO…" **she trailed off as she looked at Nana straight in her eyes. "**You're the demon. I am just a part of your hatred…You are the hatred itself. You are the demon, not me" **her smirk turned into a smile that lost its sanity, only the lust for suffering and hatred left. "**And this is what happens to demons like you"**

Nana's counterpart threw her with minimum strength yet still managed to send her flying. Nana clutched the hem of her sweater as she tried to keep the tears from falling, wind rushing through her ears as she felt herself getting battered by the force of the wind.

'_Maybe this was the price for all my mistakes, No…This IS the price for all my mistakes'_

xxXX00O00XXxx

Nana gasped as she blinked her eyes rapidly, breathing large amounts of air as sweat trickled down her forehead. She trailed her gaze at her surroundings, noticing the large crowd that surrounded her. '_W-What?' _she thought as she carefully sat up, looking around her surroundings. Her gaze fell upon her son, looking ready to murder Nakashura, his eyes narrowing into icy cold slits that sent shivers down her spine. Nana's face softened, but not in a good way, it was that of someone who accepted that everything they ever loved was destroyed.

Nana remembered a time when her family was complete, even without Iemitsu there with them, she was happy, her sons were happy, they were all happy. To her, at that time, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, nothing could ruin her little family, but she only found out that the time she spent with her sons, was nothing more than a little eternity that would soon be crushed by her failures. She thought nothing about it at that time, thinking that her mind was just being paranoid, but she never knew that it became true; her little family was ruined.

Nana clutched her hands. It was never Tsuna's fault to begin with, it was her family, her heritage, her bloodline. Her bloodline which was full of people called 'Minimums' strong mages that can destroy a country and wreck havoc upon planet earth if they so wished to do. ( It shall be explained in later chapters) She was a part of them, no matter how much she desires not to, she has their blood, and so does her sons. People think it was a blessing to even contain a single drop of their blood…However, It was silly of her to think that, maybe, maybe if she sealed her own powers, she would be able to get rid of her fear of the colour red. It was quite ironic, being part of a clan that was and still involves themselves with killing, she was afraid of the colour red. Of course, being part of her bloodline was also a curse for her, more so than a blessing.

She had experiences with demons, creatures from another realm, and they weren't very pretty. Demons, every single one of them, killed her family, with no mercy. They attacked at night. Of course, at that time, she was a child. But her own obliviousness, thinking her family could never be beaten, caused her entire clan to be massacred right in front of her eyes, and all she did was nothing, even going as far as sealing her own powers just to forget the events of that night. Of course, some survived and continue to spread the bloodline throughout the world and she might even go as far as saying that they have more 'Minimums' now than ever. But her own incompetence, her own weakness, her selfishness, led to something that she had been trying to avoid for all her life.

Nana looked at Tsubasa, feeling the aura coming out of her son. She gritted her teeth as she stood up, placing her hands on Nakashura's shoulder.

"Let me take care of this"

xxXX00O00XXxx

'_Thank you, for being my brother'_

_**END**_


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Nana looked at her son, caramel-brown eyes clashing with sapphire ones that almost glowed with amber hue. Nana clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth, her son looking at her blankly with tears threatening to fall down his eyes. She held her breath in as she approached Tsubasa, stopping once she was in front of the boy who did nothing but look at her with indifference before smiling.

Nana, in her life, never saw Tsubasa mad. She never saw her baby boy punch or hit anyone with the intent to hurt and cause pain. She never saw her son looking so broken and insane that it scared her to no ends. The Tsubasa she knew was sane, lovable, forgiving; He was a Saint. He was the perfect child to her. But the way his eyes flashed amber, almost red, the way he cursed them to hell, the way he tried to hurt another human, made Nana think if her perfect son was just her delusional fantasies. That Tsubasa wasn't really the person she thought he was. That the Tsubasa she knew for the whole eight years was just a mask that she couldn't see through. That Sawada Tsubasa wasn't what she thought he was.

"**Ara? Mama…Tsu is just sleeping. You believe me right? He's just sleeping and we should wake him up before he catches a cold" **said Tsubasa as he grabbed Nana's hand and dragged her towards the corpse of his brother. Tsubasa's eyes studied his brother's figure as he bent down and kneeled in front of Tsuna, grabbing his shoulders and shaking it again."Tsu-kun…" whispered Nana.

"**Come on Tsu…Mama is here to take us home. You should get up now."** smiled Tsubasa as he looked at his brother, caressing his cheeks. His right hand which caressed Tsuna's cheek then trailed down his neck, brushing against his throat and stopped on Tsuna's chest area, where the red pole still pierced through him. "**Does this hurt? Don't worry…I'll get it out eventually"** he stated as his left hand reached up to pat his brother's hair, enjoying the brown locks tickling his fingers, smiling wider as he hummed a tune. "**Maybe I'll let you sleep first. Then we can go home, okay?"** Nana looked at her son in pity as Tsubasa hummed a tune, his face scrunching up in pain. Tsubasa continued with gently stroking his brother's hair for a few minutes, suddenly clutching it hard between his fingers as he bent down to Tsuna's ear, lips brushing against the cold skin and smiled. "**Let's go home now, neh? We still need to talk about a lot of things**" he whispered as he suddenly felt the urge to lick his brother's ear, in which did, his warm tongue slithering past his brother's cold ear, smiling as he pulled away. Nana clutched her skirt as she fell on her knees and pulled Tsubasa towards her, burying his head in her chest as tears fell down her eyes. She clutched Tsubasa's back as Tsubasa looked at his mother in confusion.

"Tsu-kun…Tsu-chan is dead" she whispered brokenly as she buried her head in Tsubasa's hair. Tsubasa widened his eyes, hearing his mother's words and dipped his head lower, bangs shadowing his eyes as he bit his lips, drawing blood from them. He clenched his fist in his mother's sweater. "**Not you too, mother"** he muttered as he broke the hug, staring at his mother's eyes with denial. Nana felt guilt consuming her as those eyes that stared at her conveyed '_Don't lie'_

Nana hated seeing her son like this. It pained her so much. She didn't see what her son did to Tsuna when he bent down but she knew that Tsubasa must have done something wrong, very wrong that it sent shivers down her whole system, but what can she do? Her son was in insane denial and this was the first time she ever experienced a loved one going through insane denial. She hated it, ever single minute of it.

"**Tsuna isn't dead"** repeated Tsubasa again. **"He can't be dead"** Nana shook her head gently as she clasped Tsubasa's shoulders, smiling gently as she could. "He's dead"

"**He's not dead**" repeated Tsubasa, yet more firmly.

"Tsu-kun...Please, Tsu-chan is dead" tried Nana again as her grip tightened, Tsubasa's smile widening.

"**I told you, He's not dead**"

"Please, just admit Tsu-chan's dead"

"**But mother…Tsuna isn't de-**"

"He's dead, okay!?" screamed Nana as more tears fell from her eyes. " Tsuna's dead and there's nothing we can do about it! He's dead and those red poles pierced right through him! They killed him! He's dead and he's gone! He's never coming back! Dead people don't come back to life! They stay dead and no one can do anything about it! He's dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dea-"

"**Shut up!"** countered Tsubasa as he glared hard at his mother. The spectators watched the mother and son screaming at each other, feeling pity well up in them. They didn't know how the two felt and they couldn't exactly act because of the fear they gained from the child. They never saw a child act like Tsubasa did, and well, Tsubasa was different. Someone different always scared them. Besides…It wasn't their child anyways, so why interfere?

Tsubasa glared daggers at his mother as he threw a tantrum, screaming as tears spilled out his eyes, looking like a child that was saying '_It's not true! Don't lie! Not true!' _ **" Tsuna's not dead! He can't be dead! Tsuna's not allowed to be dead! He's supposed to stay with me! He's supposed to be here, smiling! He's not dead! All of you are liars!"** he screamed, tears now running down his face as Nana watched her son with wide eyes. This was the first time Tsubasa acted like this, and for the first time, she was left speechless.

Once upon a time, Nana thought Tsubasa had never-ending patience that could rival a Saint. She thought that nothing could deter the child and nothing could be done to make the child mad; Nothing. She thought she knew her son inside-out but how wrong she was. The person here in front of her didn't show any traits of her son, Tsubasa. This person here was different, her son was different. She didn't know her son anymore.

"**Tsuna's my whole life! My whole world! He's everything to me! He's the most important person in my life! No, He's the only person I love in my life! Tsuna's my everything! You don't know how much he means to me!"** cried Tsubasa as Nana just sat there, shock, absorbing every single word that came out of Tsubasa's mouth**." He's every single thing I love! He's benevolent, hard-working, beautiful, kind, smart, intelligent, accepting, patient, welcoming, loving…Everything! He's my life! He's the reason why I live! He's the reason why I **_**CAN**_** live! He's my whole purpose! And it's all your fault he's dead!"**

Nana gasped as her eye's heightened in horror. "W-What?" she stuttered as Tsubasa tilted his head lower, eye's blood-shot from crying, and still is. He was sobbing as he clutched his shirt, murmuring again and again "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna" Never stopping his rant. '_It's mothe-No, Nana's fault Tsuna's dead' _he thought as he carefully lifted his head up, eye's dilating as the colour red flashed in them, momentarily freezing Nana in her spot. **"Yeah, it's your fault his dead!"** he screamed as a maniacal laugh of denial escaped his lips."**You killed Tsuna which means you killed my purpose. You killed me as well"** he laughed as his eyes suddenly narrowed into slits, mouth turning downwards as he snapped at Nana.

"**If you didn't neglect Tsuna, if you weren't so selfish, if you weren't my mother, Tsuna would still be here with me, Alive! It's because of you he's dead! You neglected him, abandoned him, almost tried to kill him, and look what happened! Because of you, my own brother died! He died because of you! I hate you! I wish you were never born! I wish I had a different mother! I wish you died instead! "** he all but screamed as he ran past his mother who was still in shock and left the construction site.

Nana looked at the spot where Tsubasa had been and back to her dead son, the image of her counterpart standing beside her dead son popping up with a sinister smirk as she screamed.

"**This is all real! Serves you right!"**

Is that how Tsubasa really felt? That she was useless? Pathetic? Did Tsubasa really want her to take Tsuna's place instead? The words that her son screamed at her pierced her heart painfully. She felt like trash, no, more than that, she felt like a failure. Why was she born again? Was she born so she could just experience all this pain? The pain of being hated by her own kin, the pain of her family being massacred, the pain of her son dying in front of her, the pain of knowing everything she held dear was stripped off of her in less than a day. '_Is this what Tsu-chan felt when I abandoned him?' _she thought as she clutched her skirt, tears falling down her eyes as the spectators watched her in pity.

Nakashura went after the boy after his rant, still not believing that a woman like Nana neglected her own child that it led to this. Gosh, this must be the worst day of his life; two sons, a mother, one dead, one insane, and a broken mother with a broken family.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Tsuna sighed in relief as he hid himself, concentrating on hiding his presence as well as on maintaining the illusion of him dying. He was really lucky that he made it in time. Well, so much for keeping his death blood-free and clean. His death wasn't at all planned and he was lucky, as well as unlucky that those poles fell. 'I knew people are stupid' he thought as he watched his brother broke down into sobs. Tsuna felt really bad for making his brother see that. The whole point was dying and not in front of his brother, but it was a last minute decision for him, and well, if he hadn't done it, his brother would have died. Well, causing trauma for his brother wasn't what he intended to do, but it was better than losing his loved one.

How did he survive that impact? Well simple, at the last minute, he casted an illusion of himself, the poles actually brushing against his feet. He used his flames as a boost, almost flying and he created an illusion of himself as he passed by the poles, then casting another illusion around him to make him invisible. But the downside was, he hit his head against the tree and it really hurt. He was pretty sure he heard a crack, but meh…Yolo, right?... He really shouldn't have thought of that since the trend was like over eight months ago. He sighed, feeling a bit guilty as his brother cried for him. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he really didn't want to see how his brother acts. But, well, he needed to. It was a small responsibility, for the price of making his brother see his death. '_I'm a jerk' _he thought.

"Yes you are, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna let out a silent shriek as he glared (Sorry Tuna-fish. But your glare looks more like a pout) at the offending person. "Reborn-nii! Don't scare me like that! Can't you come out like a normal person? And I'm not Dame!" he whined, Reborn smirking at Tsuna. "But where's the fun in that? And yes, you are Dame, Dame-Tsuna" he retorted as he neared Tsuna, connecting his fist with Tsuna's head. "And you worried us sick. We actually thought you died" said Reborn as his eyes softened.

Tsuna smiled brightly at Reborn, sparkles in his eyes as he hugged Reborn, resting his chin on Reborn's chest. "Does that mean my illusions look really real? So I did good, right?" he exclaimed quietly as flowers and rainbows pooped up in the background Reborn twitching. '_How does he do that?' _he thought and sighed as he hit Tsuna in the head again, Tsuna complaining for him to stop.

"Yes your illusions are wonderful. But you should have given us a warning first. Skull, Giotto, Daemon and Asari almost fainted you know?"

Tsuna giggled as he buried his face in Reborn's chest. "I can understand Skull-nii, Gio-nii, and Melon-nii, but Asari-nii?" asked Tsuna, voice a bit muffled as Reborn smirked at how Tsuna referred Daemon as. '_Tsuna…You are one dangerous person' _he thought as he chuckled a bit, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Yes…You gave us a shock. But of course, I knew that it was an illusion. How can you die when I, the world's greatest hitman, trained you?" snorted Reborn as Tsuna laughed quietly.

"You're still not the best, Reborn-nii. You're only fourteen. Rules said that you must be at least sixteen to get that title. So, you have to wait two more years!" retorted Tsuna as he looked up at the still smirking Reborn.

"But you know that I'm stronger than the current one anyways"

Tsuna giggled as he hugged Reborn tighter. "That's right!" he purred as Reborn ruffled his hair even more. "That's because Reborn-nii is sadistic but strong! No one can beat you, a sadist-Ite!" grumbled Tsuna as Reborn hit his head again, but he was smiling gently. "Dang right you are, Dame-Tsuna"

"I'm not Dame!"

xxXX00O00XXxx

Six years later…

"Oi! Tsubasa, Catch!"

Tsubasa smiled as he caught the basketball, running with great speed and avoiding people from the opposite team. Girls from the stand swooned at the sight of his taunt stomach whenever he jumped. Tsubasa stealthily weaved passed each opponents, running towards the basket.

"Gravity Force!" shouted a red-head as he casted a spell on Tsubasa, gravity pulling him down on the court floor. Tsubasa smirked. "Not happening!" he shouted as the force shattered, shards of glass littered around him as he stood up, girls and boys cheering for him. He quickly got back up and ran faster, smiling as sweat trickled down his face, eyes flashing light amber.

"Ice Shield!" said another boy from the opposite team as ice formed around the basketball hoop, enveloping it. Tsubasa smirked again as one teammate caught his eye. He nodded as he ran towards his teammate who had his hands clutched together."Boost!" shouted his teammate. He smiled, saying thank you as he felt himself get boosted up and neared the basketball hoop. "Game over!" he shouted as he dunked the ball, the sound of ice breaking and shattering, the ball going straight in the hoop as it popped when it reached the ground, creating a crater. People sweat dropped at Tsubasa's strength but cheered later on as the sound of the buzzer vibrated in the court. The scores displayed were forty five to seventy three.

Students flocked around Tsubasa, praising him and swooning over his smiles, Tsubasa just laughing along with them, saying his thanks. As people praised him, his turned his head to the window of the court on his right, smiling gently. '_It's been six years, huh? I miss you, Tsu' _he thought as he was snapped out of his thoughts by an elbow crashing with his gut.

"Ah! You win again, Tsubasa-kun" said a familiar red-head. Tsubasa smiled as he elbowed the new person as well. "Of course!" Yet he sent the boy flying as Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "Sorry Enma!" The students laughed at their idols silliness, happiness filling the court as Tsubasa ran to Enma, offering a hand. "Sorry, dude. Forgot about my powers there" he smiled sheepishly. Enma snorted as he took his best friend's hand and stood up, patting his clothes. "Yeah, Yeah" he grumbled as Tsubasa laughed. His eyes suddenly turned darker as he dipped his head lower. '_Tsuna…' _he thought.

"Oi! Are you listening!" shouted Enma. Tsubasa snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled. "Oh, sorry! Just thinking about the test for next week! Man, Nezu gives us too many tests. Anyways, what was that?" he asked. Enma looked at Tsubasa skeptically before shrugging. "I said, do you want to the arcade?" Tsubasa smiled. "Sure! Lead the way, cap'n" he cheered. Enma sighed as he strolled out the gym with Tsubasa behind him. Tsubasa looked at the sky, eyes dark and shrouded with lust. '_Tsuna…'_

xxXX00O00XXxx

"Fon, As you know, I'm, getting old"

"Nono, you don't mean…"

"If I knew where Reborn was, you wouldn't have to deal with this. I'm very sorry "

"No, Nono, I'm honored to do so"

"Good, then please go to Namimori, Japan, and train Sawada Tsubasa, as Vongola Decimo"

"Yes, Nono"

xxXX00O00XXxx

"Tsu-I mean, Izayoi…It's time isn't it?"

"Un! It's time again, Reborn-nii"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Reborn-nii, Don't worry! Besides, you and the other will always look out for be anyways!"

"Damn right we will"

"And besides, you guys are complete sadists that will no doubt torture everyone that goes near me…Although I still don't know why though…"

"For a genius you're an idiot"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, Yeah…It's time, Shiba Izayoi"

"You don't have to tell me!"

"You will now save the world"

"Stop acting dramatic!"

"Go and be free!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Please read author's note for an important announcement. Btw, this story is finished"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Hey guys! This story is now ending and the sequel will be put up next week!(Ahaha, sorry if you guys thought I was abandoning this story. Ahaha, I Know, I'm a jerk. XD I always wanted to do that) Thank you all for reading this and keeping patient with me! Thank you all for the reviews and for the support you guys are showing me! I'm going to post the sequel next week, in which it's set six years after Tsuna's death. It just seemed appropriate to continue what happens as a separate story so it shall be one! I mean, this story is Nana-bashing, so let's have I thought a sequel would be more appropriate. Here's the summary of the sequel, which I still don't know the title. Any ideas?**

'**Ancriad' a school for the rarest mortals called 'Minimums' people of which their bloodlines date back to ancient times with magicians. Only a handful of people could become a 'Minimum' and Sawada Tsubasa, one of 'Ancriad's' strongest Minimum, announced as a mafia boss, meeting chaotic and insane people, and having crazy powers, his life just turned upside down. But why does the transfer from Italy calling himself 'Shiba Izayoi' , look exactly like his dead brother, Tsuna?**

**Also, Sakurahime99, yes I got the Minimum part from Hamatora, so all credits go to them! And if you guys don't know the anime, watch it! It's mind blowing! It's about awesome stuff and more awesome stuff that I'm not going to say since I'll spoil it, but the graphics are amazing! The protagonist is awesome though…**

**Anways! I love you guys! Thank you for always putting up with me! I hope you continue to show your support! Well, see you guys next week! Ciao~ !**


End file.
